Under the Stars
by jordypordy10
Summary: A risque take on Cloud and Tifa's night under the Highwind.


"Cloud... Words aren't the only thing that tell people what you're thinking..."

Meteor had been summoned and was on a direct collision course for the planet. The crew of the Highwind had all been dispersed, as per Cloud's request, to find something important to them, what they're all fighting for. It left the two of them- Cloud and Tifa- alone. Now they sat under the airship at sundown, relishing in the false sense of security that the pastel sky gave them.

Cloud's only response was a quiet sigh. Tifa giggled and fell back into the grass. "You always were clueless." Cloud turned towards her, a frown on his face and a brow raised in curiosity.

"Clueless…?" His voice trailed off as Tifa giggled again. "What's so funny?"

Tifa sat up and stretched her shoulders, nearly elbowing Cloud's nose in the process. "It's just… Actually never mind."

"Oh come on, now you have to tell me now." Cloud smiled slyly.

"Well," Tifa started shyly, a soft shade of pink appearing on her cheeks, "it's just you and me…alone…"

The cocky grin fell from Cloud's face, and his eyes widened in disbelief. His face lit up red. "Wh-what!?" He ran his hand through his hair and looked away from Tifa. "Why would you even say something like that…?" His voice was shaking ever so slightly. It was kind of cute.

Laughing, Tifa playfully shoved Cloud's arm. "I'm just joking, you idiot."

"D-don't scare me like that!" Cloud yelled at her as he turned back towards her. Lowering his voice, he add, "It didn't sound like you were joking."

"And if I wasn't?" Tifa pushed her face closer to his so that their foreheads were almost touching. "What would you do then?" Her voice had an edge to it, as if she was challenging him.

"I don't know!" He stuttered. "Why are you even asking this?"

Tifa laughed again. "I can't believe how flustered you're getting. From what I heard, you were excited to go into the HoneyBee Inn."

Cloud scooted over a bit, to put some more room between the two of them. "I just did it to get into the mansion to save you…" he muttered. "It's not like I planned on using the services they offered."

"Suuuuure." Tifa teased him playfully, sticking her tongue out at him.

"I'm telling the truth!" Cloud rebutted. "My main priority was getting you out of harm's way."

"No need to act all offended, Cloud." She snickered. "By the way you're acting it almost seems like you…" She glanced over to him, to see him having a staring contest with the grass. He had a look of humiliation on his face and his cheeks and ears were a deep red. The smirk that had crossed Tifa's lips fell. "Oh my god."

Cloud put his face into the palm of his hands in embarrassment. "Don't say anything." He grumbled.

Tifa placed a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly, stifling a laugh. "There's nothing to be ashamed about…"

Head still in hands, Cloud turned slightly so that one blue eye was visible. "Easy for you to say."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Tifa huffed, puffing her cheeks out ever so slightly.

Lifting his head, he vaguely gestured towards Tifa's entire body. "I mean with a body like yours, I'd be surprised."

"Cloud!" Tifa slapped him across the head. "I would expect something like that from Cid, but from you?" She frowned. "I thought you were better than that."

"N-no that's not what I meant." He stuttered in a panic, rubbing the now tender spot on his head. "I mean… Uhg how do I say this?" A look of contemplation appeared on his face and he moved his hands in a way that made it seem like it he was thinking hard about something. "I guess what I mean is, it's been seven years right? You must have had a boyfriend in that time." He laughed at himself. "God, what a dumb question."

"Nope," Tifa stated simply. "And before you ask, one night stands with the bar patrons weren't a thing either."

"You're shitting me." Cloud's voice was clouded in disbelief, but there was a hint of amusement trickled in.

"Oh trust me, there were offers. I had quite the amount of admirers." She looked up. The yellows and oranges of the sky had given way to deep purples and blues and the first stars were starting to shine. "But I always said no." She turned to her companion and smiled widely.

"And why was that? I'm sure that even in the slums there were some decent guys."

"Oh there were. Just none of them were the _right_ guy."

"Hm," was all Cloud had to say. The two of them stayed silent for what felt like a long while. Tifa had nudged over to cloud and rested her head on his shoulder. She gingerly placed her hand over his and was pleasantly surprised when he didn't pull away. From where they were, they couldn't see Meteor looming above them and the area around them was clear of monsters. It was peaceful, something they hadn't felt in a long time.

"Tifa," Cloud finally broke the silence between them, "I know you said you weren't being serious about what you said earlier… But…" He exhaled sharply through his nose, removed his hand from under Tifa's only to place it right back on top. He gripped it tightly.

"Cloud?!" Tifa lifted her head and turned to him in disbelief. Looking back at her through the dark were two glowing, Mako infused eyes. There was a fire alit in them. "I- I don't know…"

The flames in his eyes died down a bit, and a small frown crossed his face. "I'm not going to force you."

"N-no, it's not like that." Her eyes darted down to avoid his gaze. "It's just…"

"Just what?"

"We've known each other since we were kids. Wouldn't it be, ya know, awkward?"

"I guess." Cloud chuckled. He looked up towards the sky. "But it's the goddamn end of the world." He gestured upward lazily. "It's an awkward situation we're in, right?"

"Awkward is putting it lightly." Tifa mumbled.

Cloud sighed. "Like I said, I won't force you to do anything you don't want to do." His words were soft and had a gentle edge Tifa wouldn't normally associate with Cloud. He smiled at her. "I'm gonna head back to the Highwind. Feel free to join me later. If you want that is."

He was prepping himself to stand up when Tifa interrupted him. "Cloud, wait."

"What is it Tif-" He was pushed to the ground and in a daze, failed to fully realize that she was now on top of him. "What are you do-!?" His words were caught in her lips as she kissed him. He was only able to complete his question when she moved her head to get some air. "Tifa, what the hell are you doing!?"

"It's the end of the goddamn world, isn't it?" She grinned, pushing a loose strand of hair away from his eyes. That was all the answer Cloud needed. He wrapped his arms around her and brought her close to his chest. They turned their bodies together rolled over in the grass so that they were side by side, wrapped in a tight embrace.

Tifa, her head trapped under Cloud's chin, pulled down his turtleneck and began to kiss his neck tenderly. "Ngh…" Cloud's grip around her tightened as he groaned into her hair. He wrapped his legs around hers.

She giggled into the crook oh his neck. "You like that, don't you?"

"Sh-shut up." He mumbled.

Cloud gently ran his hand from where it was laying on her thigh upwards and under her shirt, resting his palm just above her waist. She flinched slightly at his touch.

"Hey you okay?" Cloud removed his hand from under her shirt. "We don't have to do this you know."

"No, no it's fine." She had adjusted her head slightly and was now resting her face against his chest. "I just wasn't expecting your hand to be so…rough."

"If we're going too fast-"

"I said it's fine Cloud." She pushed away from his embrace and playfully pulled on the leather strap his shoulder guard was connected to. "Now let's get this off."

Sitting up, Cloud began to hastily unbuckle the straps and belts that allowed him to hold his weapons. Even in the dark, the blush on his face was clearly visible. When all was said and done, the girdle and shoulder pad fell to the ground with a metallic _bang!_ Being free from his constraints, he stretched his back out with a loud, almost painful sounding, moan.

Tifa sat up and leaned over to Cloud, a playful grin on her face. She gripped the bottom of his shirt and began to pull up. "Wh-what are you doing?" He asked in a panic, pushing her arms back down.

"Taking off your shirt, what does it look like?" She retorted impishly. The spark in her eyes died down slightly and a look of concern appeared. "Are _you_ sure we're not going too fast?"

"I guess it still hasn't sunk in that we're doing this yet," he chuckled nervously removing his hands from Tifa's, allowing her to continue pulling. His body stiffened as she pulled the SOLDIER 1st Class sweater over his head. Averting his eyes at first, he finally made eye contact with her when she delicately placed her hand on his chest.

"You're covered in scars…" She observed, tracing a mark on his bust with her finger.

"I wish I could say I got them in SOLDIER. At least that way I could be proud." His eyes were filled with sadness. "But they're probably there because of that damn Hojo's experiments."

She traced another scar closer to his abdomen. "You don't know that," she said idly. "Some of these look relatively new."

"Is that so?"

"Yeah." She smiled at him warmly. "You probably got quite a few of these while trying to save the Planet. And I think that's something to be proud of."

Cloud smiled. "Heh, I guess you're right." He leaned back, resting with his elbows planted against the ground. Tifa leaned over him, gently stroking a cheek before pushing against him, causing him to fall to the ground, their lips locked together again.

He wrapped his arms around her, bringing her closer still. He could feel her breasts pressed against his chest and it was driving him wild. Bringing his arms forward, he placed his hands under her shirt, causing Tifa to jump a bit. She ended the kiss and smiled assuredly at him. Her shirt writhed up as Cloud's hands made their way up her back before coming to rest at her bra strap. With a surprising amount of finesse, he expertly unhooked it.

"I thought you said you had never done this before?" Tifa inquired. She sat up, reached under her tank-top and threw the bra to the ground.

"You learn a lot when you're trying to convince someone that you're a girl." Cloud snickered.

"Cloud, you're staring."

"Kinda hard not to, given my current position. It's not a bad view."

"You're an idiot." She laughed as Cloud sat up, forcing her to move. Now kneeling in front of each other, Cloud cautiously lifted her shirt over her head and threw it to the side. Tifa's face instantly lit up bright red, and she instinctively crossed her arms in front of her breasts to hide them. Cloud delicately caressed her face. His eyes were soft and he was smiling.

"We're really doing this." Tifa whispered.

"Only if you want to."

She nodded silently and slowly moved her arms away from her chest. Cloud leaned over her, making her lean back slightly. Lowering her gaze to his pelvis, she grabbed the waistline of his pants. Inhaling deeply, she began to pull down but stopped herself and looked away.

"What's wrong?" Cloud's voice was dripping in genuine concern. "Did you change your mind? Cuz if you did-"

"It's just… embarrassing." She muttered. "Ca-can you do this part?"

"Oh." Without another word, Cloud pulled down his pants, taking his underwear off at the same time. Tifa turned back towards him as he finished kicking off his trousers. She eyed the length of his body and her eyes widened when she spotted his member.

"Ah…" Cloud, who had been removing his gloves, looked down at her when she squeaked. "It…it's big…" He followed her gaze and blushed. Tifa grabbed his hand and guided it down to her waist. "Cloud…" She placed her hand over his heart. It was beating faster than she thought was possible.

Shifting his position, he pulled her shorts down, revealing her panties.

"Heh, orthopedic underwear."

"You DID go into my drawers, you perv!" Cloud silenced her with a kiss as he removed those too.

Cloud lifted his head and the two stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. He flinched as Tifa touched his vulnerable area gently. She pushed forward, making Cloud stumble back. "Tif-aaaaaaaah fuck." He rolled his head back in ecstasy as Tifa took him in her mouth.

"You- you don't have to do this." He huffed, toes curling in delight. He was staring at the stars. _I wonder if the stars can see us?_ Tifa had asked earlier. They're in for quite the show if they can, he thought. He looked back down at her to see her smiling at him.

"I _want_ to do this." Was all she said before lowering her head again. Cloud dumbly played with her hair. It was soft, but not as soft as her skin. He winced as she grabbed him.

"Could you lose the gloves?" He breathed.

"Oh sorry!" She hastily threw them to the side and began to stroke him gently.

He sighed with bliss. "Much…better…" He allowed his elbows to buckle and laid down in the grass.

"T-Tifa," he moaned with urgency after some time. His whole body tensed and Tifa quickly removed him from her mouth. She rubbed him feverishly for a few more moments, pushing him to his limit. He groaned loudly as he climaxed on his stomach.

"Hah…hah…" He panted. Tifa got off of him, allowing him to roll onto his side. She laid down next to him and placed her forehead against his. "You're all sweaty." She said. He frowned and put a finger over her lips, causing her to laugh. He laughed with her.

His hand, which he had moved to her arm, traced the length of her body, following the curvature of her figure. Tifa shivered. Bringing his hand back up, he placed it on her breast.

"Your eyes are so wide," Tifa said, "you look like a teenager who found his dad's dirty magazine stash for the first time."

"This is so much better than any magazine." He joked. She kissed him again.

"You ready?" He whispered.

"Yeah." She whispered back.

They rolled over together, with Tifa landing on her back and Cloud kneeling on top of her. He looked at her, and for the first time that night realized how beautiful she was. Even with her hair flayed out all over the place, her body covered in dirt and grass, she looked amazing. Cloud tried to articulate this to her but couldn't find the words. It didn't matter anyway.

The noises she made as he entered her drove him crazy. He leaned forward, resting his chest on hers, placing his head on her shoulder. "Are you okay?" He asked softly.

"Yeah," she squeaked.

"Okay." He kissed her neck gently and sat back up.

He adjusted himself slightly, and looked at Tifa once more. She smiled and nodded. "Okay," Cloud repeated to himself.

The first thrust felt phenomenal. Tifa yelled his name out in pleasure. "Aah…" Cloud bit his bottom lip and moved again. Tifa raised her arms and dug her nails into Cloud's shoulders. It hurt, but the pleasure outweighed it ten to one.

It took the two of them a while, but eventually found a rhythm. They would move their hips together. Subtle changes in facial expression or body language would indicate if he was being too rough or going too fast. It was perfect synchrony.

Cloud leaned forward into her shoulder, gritting his teeth. "Tifa…" He grunted.

"Cloud…!"

Groaning, he pulled out of her as he reached his breaking point and collapsed next to her. Panting heavily, he smiled as she turned to face him.

"That was… great." She breathed. Cloud pulled her close to himself, resting his head on hers. They stayed silent, ravishing in each other's warmth and presence. Their breaths eventually evened out and their breathing calmed.

"Thank you." Cloud mumbled.

"You're welcome." Tifa mumbled back.

"Heh, now you're all sweaty." Cloud chuckled.

"Oh be quiet."

They stayed entwined in each other's arms for a while longer. "We should probably get dressed." Tifa final suggested.

"Why?" Cloud sighed dreamily. He had gotten comfortable and was on the brink of falling asleep.

"Well, what if the others come back?"

Clouds eyes opened and the blissful smile he had drooped. "Shit."

Laughing, Tifa let go of her makeshift pillow and sat up with a stretch. Groaning with discomfort and annoyance, Cloud sat up as well.

They put their clothes back on in silence and sat back down. Tifa gleefully rested her head against Cloud's shoulder.

Looking up at the sky, Cloud wondered aloud. "Is this… gonna change things between us?" No response. "Tifa?" He looked down and smiled. She had fallen asleep and was snoring softly.

He sighed and rested his head on hers. "I guess we'll have to wait and see."

He drifted off to sleep, looking forward to the day that would follow knowing it would be alright as long as they had each other.


End file.
